gravity falls: moon of innocence
by Riol
Summary: when a mysterious creature is summoned by lil' gideon, it is forced to serve him. that is, until it is forced to attack dipper pines and captured. now it turns to the pines family, mainly dipper, and will do anything to protect them.
1. Chapter 1

Blendin Blandin set his time portal device, or t.p.d., from the year twenty-sneventy-twelve to two thousand thirteen, where he had to pick up a lost item to please the evil

giant time-baby of his birth-dimension. As he arrived near a prison, he realized that he was covered in small time-flames. He patted them down in a hurry, luckily his body-

suit was flame-proof.

Little did he know he had just changed history, just in that very minute. The smell of smoke had drifted over to the prison, and in through the bars into the cell of lil' gideon,

bear, and snake-tooth. Now snaketooth, he had burned down a gas station, for wich he was in jail, and was very sensitive to the smell of smoke. He was, at the time, having a

very well deserved rest, but the smoke awoke him just in time to see gideon recite the last incitation of his spell.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a cold, dark room with no knowledge of this world. I heard a voice, "what have you got there gideon?" a man asked. As my vision cleared, I

realized that I was in some sort off cell, and was being held by the tail by a small boy with hair that made him look twice the size. "This is what's going to get

us all out of here.", he replied to the man. "looks like it can bite. You should really wear gloves when handling things like that. You know, I once got my finger

bit off by a-" "Yes, yes, we all know the story snaketooth. ill put gloves on."

He placed me in the man's hands and put them on. He then took me back into his. " How long is it gonna take for this thing to wake up?" he said, and

shook me violently. This frightened me very much and I panicked. I tried every thing to escape. I struggled, I hissed, I even bit, but nothing worked. The boy

simply gripped me tighter and patiently waited for me to finish my fit. When I was finally finished, he dropped me in a crate. "finally," he said, "now we can

s

tart the training.".


	3. Chapter 3

After blocking any possible exit, Gideon took a small red whistle out of his suit. "Jump!" he commanded. I

didnt budge. "I said jump!" he repeated, blowing the small red whistle. To a human, the sound would have

been indistinctive, but to me, the sound was agonizing. I whimpered and pawed at my ears frantically. This

boy wasn't fooling around. I would have to do whatever he said to please him and end the petrifying noise. I

somehow managed to jump in my pain. "good, now sit", he said. I squirked at him, and did as he said. After

this, he put me through many trials. One of the ones I could not do was climbing. This I was punished for. After

all was over, he leaned down towards me. I shook in fright. "Listen up!" he said, "I've got a job for you."


	4. Chapter 4

After explaining what I was to do, Gideon put a collar on me with a camera and a shocker attached, "so that I wouldn't get any

ideas" he'd said. Then, he shoved me through the bars of the cell and sent me off. I snuck out of the prison, sneaking past

the guards and the warden. When I went outside, I had to adjust to the sunlight, for it had been dark in the prison. As my

eyes adjusted, I stared at my surroundings in awe. There were trees everywhere, the biggest things I had ever seen. Of

course, the previous biggest thing I had ever seen was a bunk bed. I felt the wind in my fur and enjoyed it thoroughly. I had

lingered too long. I felt a shock around my neck and cringed at the sudden pain. I knew that Gideon was mad at my slowness.

I decided that I better get moving before I got another shock. I headed up the road that would lead me to the building titled

The Mystery Shack. The weather vane caught my eye as soon as I got there. In the perfect position, it seemed to say "what."

Unfortunately, I had no time to study the features of the building; I had a job to do. As I entered the building, I snuck past

about ten people, tourists, probably, and the old man Gideon had warned me of. I jumped up the stairs one by one and

started walking down the hallway. As I found the room I was looking for, I walked in. I focused on my target, and leaped.


	5. Chapter 5

I clawed at the boy's face, as Gideon had told me to do. He pushed me away from his face, but I still kept attacking him. "Mabel!" he yelled. "I'll save you Dipper!" a girl yelled back. I turned to see her pointing something at me. Suddenly a large metal hook came flying out of it, knocking me out as well as destroying the camera and shocker on my collar.

"What are you doing bro-bro?"

"Studying it."

"Why? It's just a um… uh… squirrel? Or is it a ferret?"

"Neither. It's not a squirrel, or ferret nor a mink or weasel, or anything I've ever heard of!"

_clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick_

I opened my eyes to see the boy I had attacked clicking a pen continuously. He had some scratches on his face, but nothing serious. I guess I wasn't doing a good job. I was in some kind of hamster cage. I tried to move, but a sudden pain where the hook had hit me stopped me. "Squirk!" I yelped. Suddenly all of their attention. "Awww, it makes the cutest little sounds!" the girl said. "Mabel, it attacked me!" replied the boy. I looked up at them, exposing my collar. "Hey what's that?" the girl asked. "I think it's a collar", the boy replied to his sister. "Well maybe it's some one's pet!" she said, "check and see!" "No way! I'm not getting it out!" he protested. Ten minutes later he was wearing oven mits and was covered in push toys. I trembled as he approached my cage and lifted me out of it with tongs. He looked at my collar, which read "Property of Gideon".


	6. Chapter 6

"Gideon!?" the twins exclaimed in unision. "Well I guess that pretty much rules out returning it." the boy said, placing me back in the cage to heal.I swished

my tail. "Why would Gideon want a, um, whatever this is?" the girl asked her brother. "I don't know," he said, "there doesn't seem to be anything special about

it. Maybe it's just some rare animal he found." I growled. I was plenty special. "Let's call it Fluffy!" the girl said. I'd never thought of my name before. I'd

always just been called "it" or "thing."Nah, I think we should call it something scientific." her twin replied. After what seemed like hours of discussion, fhey

finally picked one. I had a name now. My name is Obi.

An hour later, the twins had just gone downstairs to eat lunch. They left me a few carrots to eat. I made a burrow in the wood shavings that were in the

cage and pushed the carrots in. After this, I myself went in and started nibbling one of them. I heard a trotting sound out side of the room. I came out of the

burrow just as a goat came into the room. It laughed at me, thinking it was superior since it was out there and I was locked in a cage. I did not like being

laughed at. I stared the goat directly in the eye. My tail went up, perfectly erect, then began swaying back and forth. one, two, one two, one two, I heard voices

in the hall. one,two,one,two. The goat was following the movement of my tail.

"You know what's weird?"

"what?"

"Just this morning, Obi was attacking you, and now we have a name for it and everything!"

"We can't keep it y'know."

The twins walked in to see me and the goat. The goat was in a daze, and would be like that for a few minutes.

"Now can we keep it? " asked the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW AN UPDATE! Sorry about the hiatus. But good news! I'm holding a fan art competition! The winner gets to be mentioned in a chapter and gets to design and name a creature to put in the story (if they want). NOW READ THE CHAPTER!**

The boy, who I had by now recognized as Dipper, (and the girls as Mabel) was now studying the goat.

Why he studied the goat I do not know. If he could do what I just did, he should know exactly what happened.

Everyone can do that, right? "I wonder what happened", Dipper said.

Apparently they can't. What kind of creature can't do that!?

"I bet Obi did it! Let's look at the camera!" Mabel exclaimed. "Nah, Obi doesn't look like some super-cool paranormal creature-"

I wanted to attack him all over again " but I bet if we look at the camera we can hear whatever was in the background!"

I let out a series of irritated squirks.

The twins stared at me for a second, but then went back to their conversation. "Well let's see!" Mabel exclaimed.

They picked up a large rectangular box that was pointed at my cage, and pressed a button on it. I decided to take a nap.

I dreamt, for the first time in my short life.

I dreamt of triangles, filling up every piece of my vision.

Yellow bricks piling up.

I heard a voice.

It was strange, almost a vibration.

Two words: _Brace yourself._

Suddenly I was falling, falling into a pit. Faces all around me.

Dipper screaming, Mabel crying.

The townsfolk were all around, yelling, their faces full of anger.

I looked down. Gideon was there, his mouth open, ready to swallow me whole.

When I woke up, Dipper was frantically flipping through a journal.


	8. Chapter 8

"There has to be an explanation for this!" Dipper exclaimed.

He had reached the end of his book and was now hurriedly pacing the room.

"Have you tried using the blacklight?" asked Mabel.

"That's it! Why didn't I think of it before?" he replied.

I swished my tail impatiently as he took out a rectangular black object and held it over a blank page.

Well, I thought it was blank, until he turned on the light.

White letters spread out across the page below it.

I struggled in my cage to see what was on the page.

What I saw startled me.

On the page was a large drawing of something that was small, fuzzy, and looked like… like me.

"Squirk!" I yelped, in a sudden moment of shock.

The twins' attention was directed at me for a moment, but was soon directed back at the paper.

Dipper started reading the page silently.

"What's it say Dipper?"

"One sec I'm reading"

"aww c'mon"

"Ok it says here that it's called a squiferrink.

They are among the most intelligent creatures on the planet.

They do live in the wild in Gravity Falls but only one or two.

They can also be summoned.

Umm…. It has a prehensile tail… ok…

They have many awesome powers, such as being able to hypnotize something for a certain amount of time.

They can sometimes levitate a few feet above the ground or teleport.

When they are fully mature, they can master invisibility.

They have very good problem-solving skills.

Their coat is water-proof and their ears and tail often show their emotions.

If they have a good owner they will be extremely loyal of it, and defend it with its life.

If it has a bad owner it will eventually run away and find a new one

It can sometimes mimic human speech.

It can hear and understand everything you say…."

"Wow, cool!" Mabel said.

"I think I'm gonna test it to see if it really can understand us." Dipper said.

I stood up as he walked towards me.

"Ok, if you can understand us, give us a sign." He said to me.

I pondered over what I should do for a second, and then I got an idea.

I grabbed the top of the cage with my tail and hung from it.

"SQUIRSQUIRSQUIRSQUIRSQUIRSQUIRSQUIRSQUIR!"

"Yes! It does understand us!" Mabel exclaimed.

I let go of the top of the cage.

"Well, we can't be sure until we ask it a proper question." Dipper said.

"We should take it out of the cage and ask it to come to one of us."

"Are you sure bro-bro?" Mabel asked.

"What could go wrong?" he replied.

I eyed the door, which they had sloppily left open after seeing the goat.

Dipper picked me up out of the cage. "Wow, its fur is really soooowoooaaaahhh!"

I had struggled out of his hands and was now galloping towards the door.

"Mabel block the door!" yelled Dipper.

Mabel ran in front of the door to try and stop me but I ran between her legs.

I sprinted down the hallway with the twins trailing behind.

Suddenly a man stepped in front of me.

I skidded to a halt. I recognized him as the old man showing people fake….things.

He stared down at me and I stared up at him.

He had a sack of green paper and had changed into some boxers and a t-shirt.

"A squiferrink..." he said right before the twins shoved me in a box.


End file.
